Summer Blast Campaign
The Summer Blast campaign will be held from 25 August to 4 September 2017. New Summer Blast Version units are here, dressed in yukata! There will be a new Wizard Class quest along with a super hard Ultimate Quest! Limited Time Quest: Summer Panic! *'Event Period:' 8-24 23:00 PST ~ 9-3 22:59 PST *While this campaign lasts, the quest "Summer Panic" will be available to play! *'Summer Blast Version Blooming Masterpiece Lupica', a boss unit, awaits you! ** Lupica (Summer) *Summer Panic has 3 different difficulties! **You can also acquire a Clear Bonus, a 4-Player Bonus, and Fireworks Tickets! ***With the Bug Bonuses, you can earn Fireworks Tickets, Bits, and enhancing materials. **There are no continue limits on Hard / Expert / Wizard Class quests. **The Boss Unit (2 Bugs) will only appear as a direct drop in the Wizard quest. **The Boss Unit (1 Bug) can only be acquired as a 4-Player Bonus in the Wizard quest. *Blooming Masterpiece Lupica **ALICE's Summer Blast is a staple of summer, where lots of avatars dressed in yukata go out to watch the floats and peruse the shops. **But this time, a bunch of moving 3D illustrations that weren't included in the programming suddenly appeared and threw the event into chaos! **At the top of a float Lupica could be seen enjoying the madness. She must have something to do with this! **Listen to what she has to say and stop the panic! *Battle Tips **Enemies in this quest have lots of conversion skills that affect panels such as Damage Panels, Timer Panels, and Junk Panels. **Putting Summer Blast units in your party can give you advantages in the quests! Super Hard Quest: Crazy Summer Panic! *'Event Period:' **8-24 23:00 PST ~ 8-25 22:59 PST **8-28 23:00 PST ~ 8-29 22:59 PST **9-2 23:00 PST ~ 9-3 22:59 PST *'Ultimate Crazy Summer Panic' will be available as a temporary quest! *'Night Blast Version "Summer Night Bloom Lupica"' can only be acquired in this quest! **When you defeat the boss, it'll drop either "Summer Blast Version Blooming Masterpiece Lupica (5 Bugs)" or "Night Blast Version Summer Night Bloom Lupica (1 Bug)"! ** Lupica (Night) ***'Note:' "Night Blast Version Summer Night Bloom Lupica" has a low chance of dropping. *'No continues allowed' during this Ultimate Quest! *'about "Night Blast Version Lupica"' **You can raise her Bug count by using "Blooming Masterpiece Lupica" as an enhancing material, but please make sure you don't accidentally use "Night Blast Version Summer Night Bloom Lupica" as a material during the process. Once you acquire the unit, you can make it a "favorite" by clicking the Unit Info button on the top right, in order to prevent any mistakes. ***'Please understand that WonderPlanet do not take responsibility for any accidental button presses done by users.' *You can raise Night Blast Version Lupica's Bug count by using "Blooming Masterpiece Lupica" as a material. *You cannot raise the bug count by fusing her with the normal Lupica or Imaginative Destroyer Lupica. *Summer Night Bloom Lupica **Aww, there was so much more I wanted to express, but people kept getting in my way and yelling at me... And now it's night time! (sigh) Might as well just go home. **Art is ever a lonely pursuit... Oh, Sachiel! Huh? A present, for me? **But what would you have to give me at an event like this... Huh?! **I forgot... You mean my piece actually made it here?! **Okay, we're back in business! This event's only just begun! Summer Blast Special Hatcher *'Event Period:' 8-24-2017 23:00 PST ~ 9-3-2017 22:59 PST *'NEW! Summer Versions: "Enkidu", "Artemis", "Yatagarasu", "Forneus", "Metatron", "Masamune Date", "Sachiel", and "Hercules"!' *Summer Blast Version Enkidu and Artemis will come with 20 Bugs! *This time, the Step-Up Hatcher will guarantee you 1 of 8 Summer Blast units on Step 3! *From Step 4 onwards, the 10x Hatcher will cost 500 Polygons, and will guarantee one 6★ Summer Blast unit! Limited Edition Units *Enkidu (Summer) ** *Artemis (Summer) ** *Yatagarasu (Summer) ** *Metatron (Summer) ** *Masamune Date (Summer) ** *Forneus (Summer) ** *Sachiel (Summer) ** *Hercules (Summer) ** 10x Fireworks Ticket Hatcher *'Event Period:' 8-24 23:00 PST ~ 9-4 22:59 PST *In this hatcher, you can use 10x Tickets on the 10x Hatcher, which guarantees 1 Blooming Masterpiece Lupica! **You can also earn other Enhance Material Units. *You'll earn other useful items as presents for every 10x Hatcher you do! Login Bonuses *'Event Period:' 8-24 23:00 PST ~ 9-3 22:59 PST *The total amount of days you log in during the campaign will earn you presents! *Log in during the campaign to earn two titles: "Elegant" and "Festival Lover!" ♪ **Log-in days are updated every day at 2:00 (UTC). **Once you reach the 7th day bonus, the login bonuses will end. Special Exclusive Packs *'Event Period:' 8-24 23:00 PST ~ 8-31 22:59 PST *Value-priced packs are on sale for a limited time only! **These packs contain Polygons, awakening materials, and tickets among other cool stuff. Category:Campaigns